


All Grown Up

by shlaura



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes just how big his baby girl has gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

Dean heard the clicking of heels coming down the stairs in a rush, but he doesn't move until he heard her call him.

“Daddy! May I have the keys, please?” she called from the foyer.

He left the kitchen where he was making Cas tea and serving himself the last piece of pie. He looked his daughter over. She was wearing shorts, a green blouse that brought out the color of her eyes, and an impressive pair of stilettos that she maneuvered like an expert in. She was beautiful. Despite the fact that she’d been adopted, it never failed to stun Dean how much she displayed aspects from both her fathers. She had Cas’s dark hair, and although it was straight and silky now, Dean knew that in the mornings it had the same tendency to stick out in every direction. The hair was paired with green eyes the same color as Dean’s, as well as Dean’s effortlessly tan skin, which remained tan even in the winter months.

Dean wanted to tell her she couldn’t leave the house looking like that, but there was nothing offensive in her outfit. Not even a little. Her shorts were a respectable length, if a little tight by his standards, and the blouse was one he and Cas had bought her, loose and drapey in a very flattering way.

“Daddy?” she pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed and pulled the keys to his beloved Impala from the pocket of his jeans. He dangled them in front of her and waited.

She sighed at him and began. He always made her repeat the rules back to him before she could have the keys.

“No texting and driving. No drinking and driving, even though I don’t drink. No more than four people in the car at a time. And I’ll call if I’m gonna be late,” she finished and took the keys from him. She leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling on her jacket and pulling the front door open.

“Did you say bye to your pop?” Dean asked as she went out the door.

“Of course. See you later Dad. Love you,” she called before shutting the door and locking it behind her. Dean glanced in the mirror and sighed again. He was old. Not terribly old, by far not the oldest parent belonging to his daughter’s graduating class, but the greys showed, even in the stubble on his chin. His joints cracked if he sat still for a long time, and old hunting wounds pained him from time to time in ways they’d never bothered him when he was younger.

The teapot in the kitchen began to beep and Dean went back to the kitchen. He pulled Cas’s favorite mug from the cupboard and draped the teabag over the edge. The mug was an old one, with several small chips along the rim. Mary-Ann had made it for him one father’s day over a decade ago. It had originally said #1 Dad, but she’d crossed out the dad and written Papa instead. It had made them both laugh, and Cas hadn’t used another mug since.

Now their daughter was eighteen, three weeks from graduating high school, third in her class. If Cas hadn’t had the foresight to pick a house near a university, she’d be moving out. Dean silently thanked Cas again, because he had had the foresight to insist on a house about thirty minutes from the University of Michigan. Of course there had never been a guarantee that when the time came she’d pick UM, but as it turned out she was as unwilling to leave them just yet as they were to let her go.

When it had come time to make the decision, Dean and Cas had both adamantly encouraged her to live on campus, not wanting to be the reason their daughter missed out on the experience. But she’d told them she wasn’t ready to move out and they’d wholeheartedly agreed that she’d continue living with them, keep her part time job at Dean’s garage, and pick up a full class load at the university.

She’d been working as the receptionist at the garage for nearly two years. She was organized and responsible and efficient. Dean had loathed the idea of trying to find someone to take her place when she left, but had been pleasantly surprised when she’d asked him if she could keep the job while she went to school.

Dean and Cas had a raised a good girl and they’d done it together. Although Dean preferred to credit Cas entirely with the woman Mary-Ann had become, they both knew it had been a team effort. Dean smiled contentedly as he carried the hot mug of tea and the last slice of Cas’s homemade blueberry pie up to his waiting husband.


End file.
